Slaying the dreamer
by toitsu
Summary: To Madara, Itachi will always be scared child absorbed in unwanted blood. MadaraXItachi, collection of one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Madara is aware of the fact that he is harsh.

His kisses tend to leave burning wounds on a twitching body under him, and his touches are anything but gentle.

Madara is aware of the fact that he is too cruel, far too cruel to a boy who had come to him stained in sickening red, and Madara knows this is not exactly the way to comfort anyone, let alone child.

So young, he thinks as boy under him makes strangled noise.

But he does not stop nor he changes his actions nor he tries to please the boy - because he was never good with uttering comforting nonsenses, and no tenderness would be appreciated , anyway, not by this boy who came to him reeking of blood and death.

This boy craves punishment, he begs to be destroyed but, no matter how much he bleeds, it could never suffice to make up for all the blood he spilt.

Madara tries to pretend he doesn't see tears rolling down boy's cheeks, but he finds himself licking them away. _Even his tears tell of blood_, he concludes.

Later, when the boy is asleep, Madara can notice origins of boy's tired beauty, and he will understand, later in life, why will people find this boy handsome, but to Madara, Itachi will always be scared child absorbed in unwanted blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi dreams of peace while Madara used to spend every waking hour in battle; Itachi wishes to atone for his sins, Madara does not regret any of his deeds; Madara is immortal and light won't leave his eyes again, while Itachi knows that his time is ticking off.

They are carefully circling around each other, masking their mutual distrust in constant battle for domination; in titles of teacher and student.

Itachi, though, _respects_ Madara and just like Sasuke wanted Itachi's acknowledgement, Itachi wanted the same from Madara.

But Madara will never respect him or see him as worthy oponent – that place was already claimed, long before Itachi came to this world and Itachi, _if_ asked, _would_ denny it, but he _is _jealous (and sometimes he wonders about those two, Madara and the first Hokage. Sometimes he thinks he _has_ a good reason to suspect.)

He doesn't _love_ Madara, but Madara replaced the role of his father, the role of his mentor, and sometimes Itachi feels as if Madara is older brother he never had.

Itachi feels as if his whole being is irrevocably immersed with Madara, and he doubts it's a good thing.

Because, they are as opposite as they can be - despite being related and despite all of their _similarities _(not that either of them would admit that they have any) – and Itachi knows they are just waiting for a perfect chance to stab each other's back.

Itachi knows he has a little time left, and still lot to do, and he knows he shouldn't depend on Madara so much, not anymore, but when Madara sneaks in his bed, he can't bring himself to say no.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn't take much to get Itachi drunk, and it takes even less to make him follow Deidara, but soon (as they become tangled mess in darkness) it downs in Itachi's clouded mind that, while Deidara is fierce and possesses certain brutality, this is not like sex with Madara, not at all like with cruel and possesive mentor – and then Deidara hits him and there is angry hiss (_Look at __**me**_), and since Itachi was taught to follow orders, he complies.

Deidara calls out a name (not Itachi's, never his) and Itachi is a little jealous and offended (shouldn't Deidara look at _him_, too?), but he has no wish nor strenght to be particulary upset about that right now, as his vision blurs and Deidara's movements become faster, _deeper _and there is no time to think clearly (he doesn't _want_ to think, he doesn't want to _feel_ anything, anyway).

In the morning, he wakes up alone, with headache and sore (Deidara is not as rough as older Uchiha, but that doesn't mean he is _gentle_), and the first thing he notices are golden strings on his bed, under his nails, and while he is trying to get rid of them, Uchiha Madara walks in, utters a word filled with malice, _Pathetic_, and Itachi closes his eyes and wishes himself away from the poisonous glare, and hostility of this place.

He doesn't quite succeed, though, as he feels Madara's spindly fingers yanking his hair, dragging him down again.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi likes the night, but hates the full moon, because it reminds him of all that blood and reawakens the old questions and 'what if's – and sometimes he regrets not killing Sasuke, and then himself, but that would leave Madara alive, and Itachi can't allow that, not if he wishes for his dreams to come true.

Madara must _die_, he thinks as he does his best to improve, feeling pain sneaking it's way in his betraying eyes, and he hopes that he will be given just a little more time.

Madara must die, and Itachi himself will probably (_surely_) die in process, too, and Madara knows this and it seems to Itachi that it amuses the older Uchiha, but despite mutual murderous intent, they still share a bed, and little warmth in rare moments when they find solace in each other (and it's _not_ love, but sometimes Itachi wishes it was as simple as that).


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes, Madara is too tired to return to his own room, so he stays in Itachi's bed, and even if he _doesn't_ look old, he knows he _is; _he feels coldness and aching deep in his bones, but he does his best to ignore it as he tries to snuggle with Itachi, but Itachi pushes him off, always.

It annoys Madara (and saddens, too, though he would never, _ever_ admit it), but he is too tired to fight with younger Uchiha, so he closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

He can't, though, as old memories dance on his closed eyelids, and he feels burden of ages, but he won't die (_can't_ die, _not yet_, because he still has a lot to do) - and he simply refuses to be defeated by something like _passage of time._

But sometimes (like _now_) he _doesn't_ feel alive, he feels as if he has turned to ashes, and he has to touch Itachi, he must feel the boy's warmth and assure himself he still belongs to the living (although he was supposed to be claimed by death long ago, and many times), and when he feels Itachi's fist connecting with his jaw, he welcomes the pain it brings.


	6. Chapter 6

Years ago, with night came the nightmares, and with nightmares came the blood, and with blood came the faces;

these days, if he dreams, he dreams of skin, and of hair, and of hands hurting him;

if he tries to recall the faces (not that he does it frequently), he cannot even remember faces of his parents;

even if he knows he bears some similarities with them, he cannot put them together because every time, they melt and reshape and turn into Madara's face,

_(and everything is so full of Madara, everything reeks of him – his body his soul his mind his whole existance)_

so next time he sees Sasuke, with a face twisted with hatred and rage, he's not really surprised (although just a little _disappointed_) when he sees Madara in him too.


End file.
